


Pssstt, Hey Sourwolf (why are you texting, we're literally right next to each other)

by wannahearitinspanish



Series: The Text-ventures [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Derek just wants to watch the movie, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Movie Nights, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles is bored, Texting, The Hale Pack - Freeform, but hes trying okay?, but they don't know it, i actually never watched all of the notebook, not hate to it tho, or acknowledge it, pack things, quarantine things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannahearitinspanish/pseuds/wannahearitinspanish
Summary: Its pack movie night, and Lydia has put in the Notebook again.And Stiles is BORED dammit!Part two of The Text-ventures.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Text-ventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	Pssstt, Hey Sourwolf (why are you texting, we're literally right next to each other)

**7:13 pm** [Stiles] psssstttt  
 **7:13 pm** [Stiles] psssssssssssstttt  
 **7:13 pm** [Stiles] hey sourwolf 

**7:15 pm** [Sourwolf] What. 

**7:15 pm** [Stiles] Hey ! 

**7:15 pm** [Sourwolf] Why are you whispering through text.  
 **7:15 pm** [Sourwolf] And why are you even texting.  
**7:15 pm** [Sourwolf] We’re literally right next to each other. 

**7:16 pm** [Stiles] becuz theres a movie playing, duh  
 **7:16 pm** [Stiles] i may be a lot of things  
 **7:16 pm** [Stiles] but im not rude

 **7:18 pm** [Sourwolf] Yes you are, actually.   
**7:18 pm** [Sourwolf] What do you want. 

**7:20 pm** [Stiles] nothing really im just bored :P  
 **7:20 pm** [Stiles] i mean no hate to lydia   
**7:20 pm** [Stiles] but i really think if i have to sit through the notebook one more time   
**7:20 pm** [Stiles] i’ll legitimately strangle myself 

**7:22 pm** [Sourwolf] I can help, if you want.

 **7:23 pm** [Stiles] wooooooooooooooow.

 **7:24 pm** [Sourwolf] Why don’t you go bother Scott?  
 **7:24 pm** [Sourwolf] Or legitimately anyone else. 

**7:24 pm** [Stiles] but i dont wanna bother anyone else  
 **7:24 pm** [Stiles] i wanna bother you <3   
**7:25 pm** [Stiles] LMAO DUDE ARE YOU BLUSHING  
 **7:25 pm** [Stiles] DID YOU JUST BLUSH

 **7:26 pm** [Sourwolf] Shut up.   
**7:26 pm** [Sourwolf] No, I didn’t.   
**7:27 pm** [Sourwolf] Stiles I swear to God if you do not stop laughing.   
**7:27 pm** [Sourwolf] STILES. 

**7:30 pm** [Stiles] OHMYGODICANTBREATHEHAHAHA  
 **7:34 pm** [Stiles] okay _ow  
_ **7:35 pm** [Stiles] was that punch really necessary

 **7:35pm** [Sourwolf] You wouldn’t shut up. 

**7:36 pm** [Stiles] don’t worry ive been told i have that effect on people 

**7:36 pm** [Sourwolf] The effect of wanting to punch you?   
**7:36 pm** [Sourwolf] Yes, you do. 

**7:37 pm** [Stiles] first of all; RUDE  
 **7:37 pm** [Stiles] second; no  
 **7:38 pm** [Stiles] the blushing effect ~ 

**7:40 pm** [Sourwolf] I did not blush. 

**7:41 pm** [Stiles] no, your face just got red for fun 

**7:42 pm** [Sourwolf] I. Did. Not. Blush.   
**7:42 pm** [Sourwolf] It’s just warm in here.

 **7:44 pm** [Stiles] Its winter.  
 **7:44 pm** [Stiles] you live in a loft   
**7:44 pm** [Stiles] there’s a breeze   
**7:44 pm** [Stiles] Allison is literally wearing her jacket  
 **7:45 pm** [Stiles] youre a legitmate werewolf   
**7:46 pm** [Stiles] must i go on?

 **7:48 pm** [Sourwolf] If you want your throat ripped out. 

**7:49 pm** [Stiles] with your teeth?   
**7:49 pm** [Stiles] come onnnnnn sourwolf thats oldddd

 **7:50 pm** [Sourwolf] Won’t be old when you’re dead. 

**7:51 pm** [Stiles] just admit i made your heart race  
 **7:51 pm** [Stiles] your face flush  
 **7:51 pm** [Stiles] the blood rush ~  
 **7:52 pm** [Stiles] like i said ive been told i have that effect on people   
**7:52 pm** [Stiles] of making their heart race

 **7:54 pm** [Sourwolf] I have that effect too. 

**7:55 pm** [Stiles] oh? 

**7:57 pm** [Sourwolf] Except, instead of their heart racing I just stop it all together.   
**7:57 pm** [Sourwolf] And then they're dead. 

**7:59 pm** [Stiles] thats  
 **7:59 pm** [Stiles] thats actually terrifying  
 **7:59 pm** [Stiles] how do you manage to be terrifying  
 **7:59 pm** [Stiles] THROUGH TEXT

 **8:00 pm** [Sourwolf] Like I said.   
**8:01 pm** [Sourwolf] I have that effect on people. 

**8:05 pm** [Stiles] hah, not such a big bad alpha now eh

 **8:05 pm** [Sourwolf] Like you would react any differently. 

**8:07 pm** [Stiles] ….  
 **8:07 pm** [Stiles] thats true Lydia is terrifying  
 **8:07 pm** [Stiles] how did she even aim so perfectly without looking back  
 **8:07 pm** [Stiles] lord, she has this movie memorized  
 **8:07 pm** [Stiles] why is she so annoyed we’re texting  
 **8:08 pm** [Stiles] we’re texting!!!!  
 **8:08 pm** [Stiles] not even talking!!!!

 **8:10 pm** [Sourwolf] Maybe it has to do with the fact that you keep laughing to yourself. 

**8:12 pm** [Stiles] oh like your growling isnt making any noise? 

**8:14 pm** [Sourwolf] I’m only growling cause you keep poking me.

 **8:15 pm** [Stiles] cause you wouldn’t reply!!! 

**8:17 pm** [Sourwolf] Maybe there's a reason I’m not replying. 

**8:18 pm** [Stiles] …  
 **8:18 pm** [Stiles] like what? you actually want to watch this movie  
 **8:18 pm** [Stiles] for the HUNDREDTH time  
 **8:19 pm** [Stiles] also can you tell your betas to knock it off  
 **8:19 pm** [Stiles] really didnt sign up for free porn  
 **8:20 pm** [Stiles] hah did you just growl at them

 **8:22 pm** [Sourwolf] Yes.

 **8:23 pm** [Stiles] wow they actually stopped   
**8:24 pm** [Stiles] ive been kicking them for the past ten minutes  
 **8:24 pm** [Stiles] but do they stop?   
**8:24 pm** [Stiles] nooooo  
 **8:25 pm** [Stiles] but now   
**8:25 pm** [Stiles] that this big ol’ guy  
 **8:25 pm** [Stiles] flashes his big ol’ red eyes  
 **8:25 pm** [Stiles] they stop

 **8:27 pm** [Sourwolf] Do you want to know why?  
 ****

 **8:29 pm** [Stiles] ?

 **8:29 pm** [Sourwolf] It’s because.  
 **8:30 pm** [Sourwolf] I’m the Alpha. 

**8:31 pm** [Stiles] ....  
 **8:32 pm** [Stiles] i really hate you rn 

**Author's Note:**

> cranked another one out, think I'll keep this part of a series lol, it's surprisingly fun.


End file.
